


Messenger

by AriannJS



Category: ItaIzu - Fandom, Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: #SSSnippetADay, #iisnippetaday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: He carefully thought about his next words, not wanting to offend her and eventually get an earful from his brother. "Ne, Izumi-nee, Can't you just accept nii-san as your boyfriend already so I wouldn't have to pass your letters to one another?"Thankfully, Izumi just chuckled upon hearing him.. "So you're tired of being our messenger, huh?"
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Another ItaIzu x SasuSaku drabble!! :D

"Izumi-nee."

"Oh, Sasuke! There's a new one?"

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes. "Aa."

He didn't catch the blush on Izumi's face while he handed a pink envelope to her for his eyes roamed around the university cafeteria to see if anyone was witnessing them now. Realizing there was none, he looked back at the older girl in front of her with a discreet grunt.

"Thank you for this, Sasuke!" Izumi said with joy written all over her face.

He carefully thought about his next words, not wanting to offend her and eventually get an earful from his brother. "Ne, Izumi-nee, Can't you just accept nii-san as your boyfriend already so I wouldn't have to pass your letters to one another?"

Thankfully, Izumi just chuckled upon hearing him.. "So you're tired of being our messenger, huh?"

Sasuke looked away as his hands made their way into his pockets. "Hn."

But the older girl chuckled once more while ruffling his hair. "Alright then."

-

"Uchiha-san?"

Two heads turned to the direction of the sheepish voice.

In an instant, Sasuke's lips parted upon seeing a girl who seemed to be a freshman like him, with her hair resembling the hue of his favorite tree. When her jade eyes locked with his obsidian ones, he felt as if the world revolved around the sun a little slower than normal that he couldn't even look away.

But then, she did.

"I assume you are Itachi-san?" She spoke with that shy voice again.

Itachi cleared his throat beside him, effectively snapping him out of his trance. "Yes. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Uhm...I'm Izumi-san's new dorm mate and she wanted me to give you this."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Oh, so you're the Sakura she was talking about. Now I understand." A chuckle escaped his brother's lips as he received an enveloped letter from the girl. "Well, thanks so much for this. I'm sorry that Izumi had to bother you, Sakura. It was usually my brother who does this." And then he elbowed him. "Right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke returned to the research he was working on instead of replying, causing his brother to smirk which he caught through his peripheral vision.

"No problem at all. I better get going. See you around, Itachi-san and...Sasuke-kun."

The way she mentioned his name made Sasuke's fingers freeze over his laptop's keyboard. And when his eyes followed her retreating form, he realized he wouldn't mind becoming Itachi's messenger still, as long as Sakura would be Izumi's.


End file.
